


Search for Q

by TFALokiwriter



Series: The Q and his Captain [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that is basically a different version of 'Search for Spock' with the crew of the NCC-1701-D. Started: 8.29.2015 Completed: 8.30.2015 at 10:43 AM. Sequel to 'Mon capitaine,mon capitaine'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Jean Luc

The room is icky, dark, and entirely ugly. The dark bricks reflected the room had no soul. There is a square hole with bars blocking escape of any sorts. There is no light fixtures in this type of building. There is a door made of bars that gives a 'dark glimmer of despair' as a inmate would put it. A word smith, to be really exact.

In a white light appeared a man laid on his side.

Oh, that is where I come in.

The man stirred awake, groaning, rubbing the side of his bald head.

"Where am I?" The man asked.

"Hello, Jean Luc," I said, earning the man's attention. "Welcome to Q prison."

The man, more so known as Jean Luc Picard, looked up at me with shock and confusion in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Jean Luc asked.

I sighed.

"You followed my instructions, to the letter," I said. "But not completely." I slightly waved my hand over my knee. "I will get to my name...But not right now."

"You remind me of someone..." Jean Luc said, rubbing his chin. "But I can't pinpoint who."

I groan, rubbing my forehead.

"Of course I do," I said, taking my hand off my forehead.

The man looked intrigued yet scared.

"Do I know you?" Jean Luc asked.

I sighed, turning my attention up towards the ceiling feeling annoyed.

"Technically you still do," I said, turning my attention back toward him. "You are so stubborn to forget what is not good for you."

Jean Luc is confused, innocently.

"What have I forgotten?" Jean Luc asked.

" _Tried_ to forget is a better term," I said. "I am Q."


	2. Dreams,dreams, dreams

**_...2374.._ **

**_...April 4th.._**.

Jean Luc, as it turned out, is not the kind who forgets easily. I should have known that before setting up the entire lifetimes worth of experience for myself then I would have known trying to save Jean Luc that way was a useless idea. If I had some how warned myself earlier. Oh well, I am dead.

I am not here, physically, I am still here spiritually.

Jean Luc is at the Captain's desk reading a book.

I get up, feeling at the time it was the moment to make a point.

"Jean Luc," I said, approaching the desk.

Jean Luc looked up, then his face turns pale.

"Q?" Jean Luc asked, in shock.

I put my hands on his desk then leaned myself forward.

"Forget about me," I said.

His eyebrows hunched forward.

"What?" Jean Luc asked.

I sighed.

"You heard me right," I said, straightening up taking my hands off the table. "Forget about me!"

"Why?" Jean Luc asked, surprised.

"The only reason why I am still here is because you are refusing to let me go," I said. "My entire existence hinges on you right now!"

"I am confused," Jean Luc said. "You are supposed to be dead."

I grew grim.

_"I am dead,_ " I said, in a low voice turning away from Jean Luc. "My existence is rather complex," I turn towards Jean Luc standing by the couch. "Some timelines are iffy," I rubbed my two fingers together. "And there is one thing I know happens in this timeline."

I glared at Jean Luc rather sharply.

"What happens?" Jean Luc asked.

"I cease to exist," I said, well more like whispered it.

"You die," Jean Luc said.

"No," I said,with a sigh. "I cease to exist. You won't remember me. It will be as though I never came aboard your bridge in the first place." I approach Jean Luc's desk. Jean Luc lowered his book with a frown. "Remembering my existence is eating you up!"

I closed my eyes reading his mind.

Jean Luc is smelling smoke but there is not a fire.

I sighed, opening my eyes.

"Jean Luc," I said. "Do me a favor and look down at your book."

Jean Luc looked down then he dropped the book to the floor.

"How come I didn't notice that?" Jean Luc asked. "Q!"

"You are losing your mind, Jean Luc," I said. "If you want help; you must forget me."

There are beeps from the door.

"And what if I don't want to forget?" Jean Luc asked, standing up.

The door beeps, again.

"Jean Luc, you will be doing yourself a favor," I said. "This is your life you are talking about!" I backed off from the desk. "If you want to remember something from....or...about me; let it be a phrase or a paragraph."

"Paragraph," Jean Luc said.

The door beeps, again.

"I should have expected that," I said,folding my arms. "You are very stubborn, mon capitaine."

Jean Luc had his dead set serious face.

"What will it be?" Jean Luc asked. "Where are you?"

I grew alarmed.

The door beeps, again.

"I can't tell you that!" I said. "Former Q's never tell where they go."

"You were a human," Jean Luc said. "You were not a Q then."

The door beeps, again.

"Jean Luc," I said. "This is not a game...I can't come back." The door is beeping like mad. "The only reason I am here is because you remember the entity Q as this..." I point to myself. "Person." I lowered my hand. "If you forget, just as how your crew did, the person Quarty Riker Dodgers will be remembered as missing in action or dead from the attack launched by the Romulans."

"I know this is not a game," Jean Luc said. "I just want to see how you  react to me pulling your leg as you've done to me."

I smiled, feeling amused by his reply.

"You have surprised me, mon captaine," I said. "I suppose the Q plane of souls has made me be surprised by anything." I paused, realizing what just slipped out. I felt furious. "Jean Luc, how dare you do that to me!" I frown at Jean Luc. "You tricked me!"

"I will take that paragraph," Jean Luc said, leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

The door behind me beeps, again.

"No," I said, holding my hand up preparing to snap my fingers. "You will take a _vague_ memory."

Never had I felt so angry at Jean Luc.

I snapped my fingers, and I vanished.

The door rings.

"Come in," Jean Luc said.

Data came into the ready room.

"You called for me, Captain?" Data asked.

"Quarty Riker Dodgers," Jean Luc said.

Data raised a brow.

"I know him," Data said. "He is missing."

Jean Luc picked up the book then sat back down.

"Data," Jean Luc said. "I remember something...that I was going to tell you...but its very vague."

_Puzzling_ , Data thought, _Usually the captain knows why he called._

"Anything vague can be cleared upon," Data said.

"A plane of souls," Jean Luc said. "Q. I think I got a message from Commander Quarty and I can't seem to remember it....I just remember that phrase."

"I will research this plane of realms, and the letter Q associated to that," Data said.

Jean Luc nodded.

"I think that is what I wanted," Jean Luc said. "You are dismissed."


	3. So many years ago

**_..2369..._ **

**_...USS Twister..._ **

I sat in the Captain's chair feeling angered. So much anger. Had we been that stupid to realize the Karjizans were not harmless? They had vaporized Captain Tonya ten minutes ago before our eyes on their ship. Now I am the acting Captain of this ship. I had the bridge a couple times when the Captain went on away missions and other sorts that I bother not know about.

"Captain?" Audri asked.

"We will hail the Karjizans," I said. "I am not sure if they vaporized our Captain."

"But we saw her...." Karzine said.

"For all we know they let us see what we wanted to see!" I said. "I am not leaving this post until we get our Captain back!"

"Hailing the Karjizans," Karzine said. Karzine is a tactical officer and head of security as there was a merging conducted in Star Fleet shortly after Tasha's death in the line of duty. "Hailing channel established."

I stood up, then straighten my uniform.

The screen showed a unruly hog like man with two tusks, nicely combed hair, and the armor was horrible! But they were at least technologically savvy. It is one of the perks to having a tin foil machine resembling a turtle with a long tail. They had 'decreeded' that their turtle ships were superior to the modern day ships the federation used. My arms went behind my back. I frowned back at Captain Delly.

"This is acting Captain Quarty of the USS Twister," I said. "I would like the body of former captain Tonya to be returned."

"You saw her vaporized," Captain Delly replied.

I stare right back at Captain Delly.

"We will not leave your ship alone without mon capitaine," I said.

"Oh, is that a little french I hear?" Captain Delly asks.

I pause.

Was that my words slipping? I haven't used the word 'Mon capitaine' for so long it finally slipped out. I had only used it around Jean Luc. Now how in the many planes of existence did it come out? My eyes dart from the screen towards the floor numerous times contemplating the best response.

"I am awaiting your answer," Captain Delly said. "Capitaine Quarty."

He just did not mock me.

I frowned.

"Yes, you did," I said. "You idiot. Give us our Capitaine back before I disable your warp flight gear!"

"You can't do that," Captain Delly said.

I step forwards with a grim look.

"What makes you think I am bluffing?" I asked. "I have the best engineers aboard this ship and if you dare not give our Capitaine back....You will be responsible for the endless numbers of causalities, the loss of ships, and the war with the Federation because you wouldn't give us OUR Capitaine!"

Captain Delly growls.

"I will contemplate this," Captain Delly said.

"I give you twenty four hours," I said. "And I will, mark my word, send the most lethal away team to get our captain back over your dead bodies."

I turn towards Karzine making the 'end communication' sign.

The screen shut off.

"We don't have any of that that, sir," Audri said.

I smile turning toward Audri.

"We got them moving," I said. "I will now make the report of what transpired today including my threats."

"Sir," Karzine said. "That is honorable you stay for your Captain."

"Audri, you have the bridge," I said.

I went into the Captain's ready room. A few hours later I found myself at ten forward eating a chocolate sundae. I hadn't eaten one in ages. Who knew one can get a brain freeze after eating too much? I never wanted to do that again. I got a brain freeze a couple years ago when celebrating the survival of a species with my crew members.

Now here I am, downing in my sorrow faced what to do.

What would Jean Luc do?

He would weigh the morals and attempt to figure a solution to this mess. Now, that is not how I would do it as a human. I had to keep my word in this mess. Killing other alien races just to get Captain Tonya back. The Bartender, a Vulcan, named Sahuk came over to me then sat down on a chair.

"Is something bothering you,Captain?" Sahuk asked.

I looked up.

"Yes," I said. "Being a Capitaine."

"Are you from France?" Sahuk asked.

I smiled.

"No," I said. "But I have researched the French language."

"Hm," Sahuk said. "Interesting."

I put down the spoon into the sundae.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Anything," Sahuk said.

"It is honestly weird to be the Captain of this ship," I said. "Usually I would be yelled off the bridge by a capitaine if I stepped foot on their ship."

30,025 years did it finally occur to me that I miss being lectured and shouted at by Jean Luc.

"Your feeling is quite founded," Sahuk said. "I found it odd to be a Bartender on my first day aboard the Twister. Usually the bartender would kick me out of the bar."

I laughed.

"Hah," I said. "A Vulcan being kicked out of a bar?"

"It is true," Sahuk said, with a nod.

"It is nice to know a Vulcan has a rebellious side," I said, taking a bite out of the sundae.

"We all have rebellious sides," Sahuk said. "We just hide them."

I put down the spoon on a napkin.

"Tell me," I said. "Has there been any other Vulcan-Human offspring as of late?"

"There is a few, but none as great as Spock," Sahuk said.

I laughed.

"Agreed," I said.

"You usually do not come to ten forward," Sahuk said. "Why is that?"

I smiled.

"It has old memories tied to it," I said. "Old memories."

Memories of the Enterprise.

One that I will be visiting in five years for the last time.

"Of the Calnahan?" Sahuk asked, raising his brows.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said.

I did visit ten forward there as well a couple of times with Doctor Voctor.

"What was Doctor Voctor like?" Sahuk asked.

"A great listener, full of stories, and a nice old man," I said. "You couldn't tell if he was blind or if he was ignoring you. But never-the-less he still had the ears to listen to his patients and give them some advice. One time I got an ear infection from jumping into the ocean of Kalafaia on Corner Three, Voctor advised I wear some ear 'water-blockers' next time I jumped in to have fun with the natives."

"You know that is infected with those insects," Sahuk said, his eyes widened.

'Those insects' are kincelamas. They get into the ear, dig in, and feed off the nutrition that is carried in the body. Eventually they fall out of the ear lope dead and just leave behind an open wound in the ear that can be infected. They were a pest to humans but not to the inhabitants of Corner Three since they were treated as a delicacy since they have really big ears and have host bodies for the insects to grow in. Some prefer to eat the insects when they are still squirming.

"At the time I didn't care," I said, with a shrug."The natives were pretty fun."

"Did they cut your fingers off?" Sahuk asked.

"No," I said,wiggling my ring finger. "I have all ten...Captain Stewart, however, lost his middle finger."

Sahuk gasped.

"He did not flip them off!" Sahuk said, in shock.

I nodded.

"He did," I said. "Stewart gloated for five weeks and joked about it for two months."

"You know, I almost pity you," Sahuk said.

"It is the truth," I said, taking another bite out of the sundae.

Sahuk didn't seem to believe me as he left my table.


	4. Purpose of research

**_...2374.._ **

**_...April 4th...Data's quarters_ **

Oh Data,oh Data. Data is researching about the plane of souls along with Q. Spot the second was curled up on the bed purring attempting to get some sleep. It is not like cats do not sleep because they sleep all the time. I do wish I had turned the entire crew of the Enterprise into cats just to prove they sleep all the time. Wait, I already did that before. Perhaps my next lesson could be about how Rhinos squeak.

No joke, Rhinos do squeak.

Data raised a brow at the screen.

"Hm...interesting," Data said.

For being non existence and using my last remainder of power on wiping Jean Luc of me; I am only a figment of what had existed. This timeline is only one of the ones I cannot visit as a omnipotent entity. I sat on the bed petting through the fur to Spot the second. Spot the second is a boy; this time!

I never knew how I missed being able to feel with my hands.

I get up not making a sound.

Well, I can't make a sound anyway!

Data just sat there, processing. Whatever he had conjured up was probably a lot of 'I don't know' from the computer about the search results. After what seemed to be an hour, the Android got up from the desk then walked right over to Spot the second. Spot the second jumped into Data's arms.

"Good Spot," Data said, petting Spot. "I knew you could do it."

Spot meowed, purring happily.

"Spot, down," Data said.

Spot leaped out of Data's grip then landed to the floor.

"Good spot," Data said. Data walked over to the replicator. "Replicator; replicate a small cat treat."

"Cat treat replicated," The replicator chimed back.

A small item laid under the replicator.

"Thank you," Data said.

And he still thanks the replicator.

Are humans suppose to thank the replicator?

I never did thank my replicator.

"Spot," Data said. "Sit."

Spot sat down eying at the treat.

"Good boy," Data said, handing the treat to Spot.

Spot the second grabs at the treat using both paws and landed squarely on his back.

"Data to La Forge," Data said, after tapping on the communicator.

"Yes?" La Forge said.

I thought back at how easily La Forge agreed to my plan in the beginning.

"I have found some information that you might be interested in," Data said.

"What kind?" La Forge asked.

"It is possible to refer to it as a search," Data said.

"Data," La Forge said.

"I can't seem to decide what to call it," Data said. "But it does interest the Captain quite so."

"Data, what kind of search are we going on?" La Forge asked.

"A search for someone called Q," Data said. "Or Commander Quarty from the USS Twister."

La Forge rubs his chin.

"Are you saying you know where Commander Quarty is?" La Forge asked.

"Yes, maybe," Data said.

"Data, decide already," La Forge said.

"Well, that's first name the Captain said, randomly, after I entered his ready room," Data said.

"That is puzzling," La Forge said.

"I believe Q and Quarty are connected," Data said. "In more ways than one."

"That would make sense," La Forge said. "I am guessing this Quarty used 'Q' as a nickname."

"Geordi, this search will go through planes," Data said. Obviously that puzzled La Forge. "Have you ever head of the plane of souls?"

"No," La Forge said.

"I'll tell you in engineering," Data said, then he taps the communicator.


	5. Wounded in the past

**_...2369..._ **

**_..July 1st.._ **

Twenty four hours afterwards Captain Delly replied with, "We will make this deal on the planet Green," and hence forth I agreed. I had a away team assembled but it was a problem when Karzine insisted to go with me and so did Audri. Oh boy, Audri is the one I should have expected to insist on going along. Much different to Data, because one; Audri is a unique human individual with a prosthetic arm,and two,two prosthetic legs. Audri has one human arm left.

Captain Tonya once told me that Audri lost her legs due to a hybrid shark attack.

"No," I said. "You are to stay here."

"But Captain--" Audri interjected

"I am not your Captain," I said. "Call me Commander, is that clear?"

"Yes, Commander Dodgers," Audri said, nodding. 

"Besides, we need someone on the bridge," I said. "I trust you. Don't break that trust with me, Miss Audri."

"Yes sir," Audri said.

I get onto transport then turn around towards Audri. Behind me is Karzine and some security officers in case Captain Delly decides to go all 'bezerk' since that is not the first time around it has happened. Captains of alien vessels are known to have their breaking points, even with me aboard them. When was still a Q; I would normally be shouted at or requested nicely to get off their bridge.

Over Audri's shoulder is Chief petty officer David Langston Gargoyle at the consoles.

"What if we are intercepted by a Federation ship?" Audri asked.

"Tell them; it is all under control." I  said.  "Well..." I paused, thinking back at the trial that  Picard had attended. I smiled. "If it is the Enterprise; tell Picard 'Our commander will see you around'."

"What if he asks what do I mean by that?" Audri asked.

"Just do not mention me by name," I said. I look over to Gargoyle. "Energize."

We were beamed down to the surface.

Numerous times have I been beamed and I still cannot get adjusted to the sensation of all my life matter being projected to a million other places. If only I could snap my fingers then be on my own move. True I feel very uncomfortable being beamed but that is a dislike I can tolerate to go places. I step forward then heard my boot crunch on the sand. I look down to see golden flakes on the ground and the roar of the sea in the distance.

"Obviously we are not meeting here," I said. "Too loud."

"Agreed," Karzine said.

"Bonjour, roaring ocean," I said, sarcastically turning my back to the ocean.

The away team went on the climb.

It took around two hours to arrive at a clearing made completely of rock. The climb was painstaking but the signs of someone being beamed using enormous power is well over the top clear. It wasn't a game. I know how games are played ad this is not one of them. It is a general 'meet me here' challenge.

"Where is Captain Delly?" Karzine asked.

"He is suppose to be here," I said, taking out the phaser.

Suddenly the sounds of beaming came behind us.

Karzine and I turn around.

The Karjizans had their weapons aimed right at us. No sign of Captain Delly. I felt outrage, no doubt! The Karjizans pressed the triggers to their kolimenators. Kolimenators are unique in their own way but rather ugly, crude in design, and bulky. Bulky enough for a specific species to use them but not work for those who attempt to use it. It is the kind that will kill someone who isn't the type of species it is built for.

The Karjizans exchanged fire with our security officers.

In the crossfire my right hand became inoperable. It was burned, very burned. Only I, Karzine, and two security officers were able to escape the attack by hiding out in a cave like a couple of frightened children. I felt scared. The Karjizans had the upper hand. The Karjizans had won this time around. But not the next time around! Think they can cower us into the lowest of all places can make us surrender, and then, and only then, hand us help.

They are wrong.

"Sir, are you okay?" Karzine asked.

I couldn't use my phaser because the kolimenator blew it up and severely made my right hand inoperable. I look up with this look of anguish. Long ago I realized how Jean Luc must have felt situations like these without no way to get back on the Enterprise. I wanted to ball my right hand up but it would not.

"No," I said.

It is times like these I wish I were a Q.

"How are we going to get them to take us serious?" George De'Car, a security officer, said.

"Without dying, that will be twice as hard," Travin Coren, another security officer, said.

"Is anyone of us savvy in fiddling with technology?" I asked.

"No," went the small group.

I sighed.

"We are so screwed," I said.


	6. Sweet dreams,mon capitaine

**_..2374......9:59 PM..._ **

**_...April 4th....Picard's room.._ **

I felt so relaxed that whatever Data and La Forge are doing is taking a incredible long time to do. Perhaps it will take years for it to be accomplished. The letter Q connected to the name Quarty is mainly what keeps me from completely...fading out, you see. Jean Luc get up from bed then looked around acting strangely different. He ordered the lights to dim then scanned the entire room.

I sat in the chair, a mere shadow in imagination watching Jean Luc stare at my direction ever so briefly.

"Just my imagination," Jean Luc said, with a heavy sigh.

"Oh?" I said. "What did you see?"

"Strange dream," Jean Luc said, shaking his head. "I almost dreamed I had not been alone in this room." Jean Luc looked up. "Computer;lights off!" The lights turned off for Jean Luc's room making it become blanketed in darkness. "Perhaps now..."

Jean Luc laid back down to bed, pulled up the sparkly blanket, and slept on his side.

I almost felt like a stalker watching him fall asleep.

Well, I have watched Jean Luc sleep a couple of times during my omnipotent days.

It didn't unnerve me at the slightest to be stared right through as though I didn't exist. For thirty years the entity Q did not exist. Only he transformed into a changed man but very mortal. I had a feeling of pride for leading such a extraordinary life full of adventure, injury, and impressive acts of courage. I saw a shadow dart at the corner of my eye. I look down to see Spot the second.

"Shoo," I said, waving at Spot the second.

Spot the second pressed his side along the chair attempting to get attention from me.

"I cannot pet you," I said.

Spot stopped, deliberately, in front of me gazing his eyes toward me.

"Stop it," I said. "I am warning you."

Spot meowed.

"Fine," I said. "But I am only taking you back to your owner!"

I pet along Spot's back then get up.

"Spot, I will pet you when we are at the doors of Data," I said. "Do not test my patience."

Spot paws at his nose tilting his head to the side with a little, "Meow."

I walk to the door along with Spot the second tailing after me.

"And humans think cats are not able to be communicated with," I said.

"Meow," Spot the second said.

I went through the door first.

"Meow," Spot the second said, and then the doors opened for him.

Spot tailed after me.

"Come on," I said, walking down the hall.

"Meow!" Spot the second meow-ed.

I came to a stop in the middle of the hall seeing Karzine and Worf chatting.

"Interesting," Worf said. "That happened?"

"It did," Karzine said. "Among other absurd things."

I edge my way to the side of the hall then tip toe down the side of the hall.

"You have several odd adventures with Commander Quarty," Worf said.

"The previous one was probably our last," Karzine said. "He was a honorable warrior."

I stopped, hearing what Karzine just said about me.

I feel proud.

"Sticking out in the middle of a Romulan attack is rather; bold," Worf said.

"Bold can describe what he was; some of the time," Karzine said. "He was also a complainer."

"True," I said.

"That's a trait most people have," Worf said.

"But Captain Tonya takes them as advice," Karzine said. "I cannot understand how useful his complaints are!"

I heard enough of this conversation so I continued my way.

"Spot, come," I said.

Spot tailed after me as we went through the hall. I saw some strikingly familiar people come by; those of which I knew aboard the USS Twister. Some of the faces belonged to people and aliens I hadn't know of. I looked over my shoulder a few times to make sure Spot is following me. Sarah Hofflestetter had been a cat lover and I respected that but none of the cats she had owned liked me.

I finally came to Data's room.

Truthfully I went in through the doors.

Next came Spot.

"I sense a weak but no undoubtedly a healthy presence," Came a familiar voice that belongs to Deanna Troi.

I look away from Spot toward Deanna.

"We have a ghost aboard the Enterprise?" La Forge asked.

"Or missing Commander," Data suggested.

"He's angry," Deanna said, as the room brightened. "Don't be." She is trying to be comforting which she is failing at with me. "We are only trying to help you."

I don't need help, I thought glaring back at Data.

I went out of the room.

From then on; I lost my physical body and everything became like I am seeing through a camera.


	7. Do you need some assistance?

**_..2369..._ **

**_..July 2nd.._ **

"This is Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise," Picard said. "Do you need any help?"

"No sir," Audri said. "Everything is under control with the Karjizans."

"I find it hard to believe you would be stuck here rather than exploring the recently discovered planet Goohose," Picard said. "And I never seen such a vessel like the Karjizans before."

"Agreed," Aduri said. "My Commander wanted me to tell you 'See you around...out there.'"

Obviously he hadn't heard that line yet so Picard raised a brow.

"Hm?" Picard asked.

"I don't know why," Audri said. "But our commander is awfully strange...And he insisted I not tell you his name."

Commander Riker raised a brow as did Deanna Troi.

Deanna Troi and Commander Riker share a look.

"You know who to call if this issue you are having gets out of hand," Picard said. "Picard out."

The screen became silent and The Enterprise went off into warp.

"...Actually talking about it is feels a lot better," Audri said. Audri looked around the bridge to those staring at her direction. "Anyone else want to voice their opinion on our Commander Dodgers?"

Most of the people on the bridge raised their hand.

"Good, let's get started with our support group," Audri said.


	8. Captured in the past

**_.2369..._ **

**_..July 2nd.._ **

I had my back leaned against the rocky wall.

"I have a suggestion," I said. "How about I offer myself?"

"No way!" Karzine said. "We cannot afford to lose you."

"They know my rank and position," I said. "First officer. You can become first officer to Audri if I die today."

"What if you die without reason?" De'Car asked.

Dying without a reason, I thought at the time, how sad.

"I would die starting a war," I said.

"I don't want that," Coren said. "That will make countless generations to die."

"Agreed," Karzine said.

"Then you go,Karzine," I said. "You are more worth to the Federation because you are a Klingon to be aboard a star ship. The second Klingon asides to Worf."

"So killing a klingon starts a war with the Karjizans, anyway," Coren grumbled. "We send out anyone; dead!"

I get up.

"Okay," I said. "How about I go out and die starting a endless war. You can wait a couple days for the Karjizans to leave this area."

"But then they'll--" Karzine started but I interrupted her.

"Trust me, after what I will do to them; they will leave," I said.

I went out of the cave.

Then I am aboard a ship. A very vastly different ship that isn't like any Romulan/Ferengi or Klingon or Vulcan ship I ever been on. It is dark. I wish I can create a floating ball to guide myself down this way. I look down to see a blue glow from under my feet, around my feet, and a gas emitting from it. I straighten my head then take a step off. Don't use your right hand, Q, I thought. My eyes adjusted to the dark enough that everything across from me is visible to see.

I walk in the dark searching for life.

"Red alert," The voice in the dark room goes. "Red alert. Intruder on Abrams-2009 star ship."

A thundering of bootsteps were headed my way.

I held up my left hand in the hair along with my right ever so painfully.

"Freeze," Came a coarse voice.

I tilt my head.

"You must have the worst eye sight since the beginnings of DareDevil," I said. I straighten my head forward. "My hands are up, Karjizan!"

"Who are you?" The first Karjizan asked.

"Commander Quarty," I said.

The second Karjizan frowned.

"Q," The second Karjizan said.

The third Karjizan came over then delivered a punch into my chest. The next I knew that I was being dragged down the path.

"Beam their captain back," Came the second Karjizan. "We got the target."

Since when did I bother the Karjizan's? I just recently discovered their species aboard the USS Twister. I lost consciousness. My consciousness returned eventually to where I find myself in a bright red room with a really bright light aimed at my face. I had to squint my eyes at the such brightness to a rounded item hooked into a metal platform.

"What did I do to you?" I ask.

"You brought the Borg," Came a all too familiar voice.

"Come out," I said. "And do not be a coward."

Out of the shadows came a Romulan.

C'zeek.

"C'zeek?" I said. "But ...You are not a Karjizan."

"We have genetically engineered ourselves to be different," C'zeek said. "Ever since we heard the great and powerful Q had turned himself into a human. I had to be sure they were talking about the right Q," Delly steps out of the darkness with a well placed smirk. "Your ship was our target all long. You knew Romulan tech too well."

"That was my idea," Delly said, proudly.

"Is your name really Delly?" I asked.

"Yes," Delly said.

"And I am the Captain of this ship," C'zeek said.

"You made up a species just to get me," I said. "You...You...You knew I would risk myself to protect..."

"The ones you care most dear," C'zeek said. "Correct..." I look over to see something wrapped around my hands glowing red. "We had to make our own form of torture just to make you feel how the people of Romulus 5 felt when they were being assimilated."

Hot rough pain struck in my hands.

I screamed.

Dear Q continuum, it was worse!

"This is the one that affects human nerves, their inner tissue, and worst of all..." C'zeek said, with such threat in her voice. "The bone."

"Stop this!" I demand. "Please!"

"That's what my crew said right before they were assimilated into the hive very painfully may I note," C'zeek said.

"Giving me pain is not going to bring them back!" I said.

C'zeek leaned in, her eyes glowing a bright blue.

"I made a promise to my captain," C'zeek said. "I want you to feel every single wreth of pain they felt."

"You know..." My eyes winced. "That is not a word. If you meant 'wealth' then you have made up a word for no good reason." I glare at C'zeek. C'zeek backs off giving me some breathing room. "No doubt they will be attacking you anytime soon," I can feel tears coming out my eyes. Oh my Q. "And torturing me shows you're a coward."

"This is only the beginning of what we will do," C'zeek said. "And death is the last on the list."

C'zeek takes off my communicator.

"Tonya to Commander Quarty," Tonya said. "Come in!"

"Commander Q is currently in our hands," C'zeek said. "Rest assured...he will die painfully. Sincerely, the Romulans."

C'zeek crushes the communication chip before Tonya could say another word.

"Cloak shield, up!" C'zeek orders. "Warp speed; five!"


	9. Meeting in the confrence room

**...2374...**

**...April 5th....**

"So why is he being so evasive?" La Forge asked. "I don't get it, Captain. If a guy needs help he would naturally come for it."

"Perhaps he has his own agenda," Jean Luc said.

Yes, I do, very much.

"Maybe he doesn't want help," Deanna said. "I sensed...Anger...From this entity. I feel he poses no threat to the Enterprise...But he lost....In existence, out of time and place." She put her hands on the table. "I get a feeling we are not suppose to help at all."

Correct, counselor Troi!

"Can it be possible that this is Commander Quarty, La Forge?" Jean Luc asked.

"Very possible," La Forge said. "He is stuck in some...Place. Far from our understanding."

"Captain," Data said. "I believe the location you had told me to sought out is named Q plane of souls. Not 'Plane of souls, Q' as you thought it would be."

Jean Luc is perplexed.

"Q?" Jean Luc said.

"Yes, Q," Data said. "I have been inputting the possibilities that Q is a entity or a race with it's own hell, heaven, and in-between realm."

"But Commander Quarty is stuck here," Worf said. "Right?"

"Sort of," La Forge said.

"What do you mean by sort of?" Jean Luc asked.

"Half in this world, and half in their world," La Forge said. "I think we were suppose to forget Commander Quarty's connection to the letter Q."

"But why?" Jean Luc asked.

"Because...." La Forge paused. "This may be far fetched...But...He is Q."

"Why would he be named after a race?" Jean Luc asked.

"I dunno," La Forge said. "But it is a good question."

Jean Luc sighed.

"This is proceedingly difficult to retrieve Commander Quarty," Picard said.

"I have an idea," Data said.

Everyone faced Data.

"What is it?" Jean Luc asked.

"We'll have to forget, and then remember, again," Data said. "Just enough information to retrieve Commander Quarty from where he is stuck."

"Stuck between worlds," Jean Luc said, leaning into the seat.

Now, they are on a rescue mission.

I stare at Jean Luc.

I imagine myself sitting in a chair alongside Jean Luc to his ear level and say, 'Don't,'. If only that could happen. If they did that stunt...Who knows what would happen. They don't know which way to go or where to go for that matter to find this in-between realm theory. La Forge and Data explained to Jean Luc how they figured out I am in a different world somewhat.

I was far impressed they had some machine to Spot the second that could identify where the source of the touching is coming from.

Keyword: Where.

"There's a unusual abnormality forming just a two days trip," Data said. "We can modify the engines to a certain level that the realm can withstand."

Jean Luc rubbed his great chin.

"No," Jean Luc said. "I will make the trip."

"Captain," Riker said. "You might not come back, alive."

"I am well aware of that, number one," Jean Luc said.

"If you are going, then I will go too," Data said. "Someone has to make sure systems are functioning correctly and type at the speed of light."

Awww, that is so touching.

"All right," Jean Luc said. "Make it so. Get close to the abnormality and we're on a search for Quarty."

"Correction; Search for Q," Data said. "He may be a godly entity."

"What makes you think that?" Jean Luc asked.

"I don't know," Data said. "I have a faint memory of a past event that never happened."

Jean Luc stood up.

"This meeting is adjourned," Jean Luc said.


	10. Escaped in the past

_**...2369...** _

_**...July 3rd...** _

"Do you feel pain, Q?" C'zeek asked.

Sweat dripped down my skin.

I am on a metal bed rather than the chair.

"N...Not....Not anymore," I lied.

C'zeek frowned.

"That is...Not acceptable," C'zeek said, taking out a long blade. "Your death will fulfill my long mission."

I can feel my essence wanting to depart this body.

No, I thought, I must stay for Jean Luc.

"You are proving to be difficult to die," C'zeek said, as the ship trembles. "C'zeek to Bridge! What is happening?"

"The USS Twister is after us in Warp mode!" Came the reply.

C'zeek stabs the blade into my right arm.

This time I wasn't bothered by the pain.

In fact I just stared at the blade.

"How lame," I said.

C'zeek frowned.

"I'll be right back," C'zeek said. "I am not done with you."

C'zeek departed the room.

I used my free left hand to remove the dagger with a shriek. I let out a gasp dropping the dagger to the floor. Fresh new tears flowed down over my cheeks. That is the price I pay for meddling with other species. The Calamarains were at least better than the crooked gang to the Romulus 5 because they didn't torment me so cruelly with weapons. I still cannot get used to sleeping.

Some days I have nightmares.

Nightmares that I will fail.

Sometimes I dream of Abbigal and her sons dying because of me. Some of my dreams start out on the bridge on a usual day then M appears and killS Captain Tonya before my eyes. So I don't have the best nights. Karzine once told me that I am restless and there are bags under my eyes from not sleeping. Karzine strongly insisted I go to sleep after a week of trying not to; well, that's part of another adventure that involved a entity that prevented us from sleeping.

I quite enjoyed that until I began going insane.

"Come on," I tell myself. I look over the edge of the daunting table. "When did you ever get scared of feeling pain?" I paused. "Right..." I rolled an eye. "Quite arguably the worst question ever."

Being tortured by Romulan devices is no joke. The pain that I underwent is horrible, crude, and strictly pain inflicting. I fell off the table after much work. Once landing on the floor my eyes widened hearing a crack from my leg. Please don't tell me I just had a hair line fracture in my leg.

"My leg," I squeak, touching the injury.

A sharp pain made a echo through my mind. The kind that makes itself obvious not to be touched. Great, Q, I thought. I forced myself to crawl like a infant in the topys turvy room. I came over to the table then use my free left hand out a disruptor disguised as an alien device (that I came to realizing after taking off the bulk) which had surely fooled me and the crew.

Sparks flew out of the machinery.

Red alert, red alert, red alert.

The doors opened to reveal Delly.

"Trying to escape, eh?" Delly said. "Well our force fields are not going out so easily." He had a cocky kind of grin. "I have something that my mercyful friend didn't have...." He takes out a device from his pocket. "One that actually conducts assimilation."

Delly pushed me up against the wall.

My eyes squinted to see what kind of device this is.

It is square, big, and technological appealing.

"W...What is that?" I ask, in between the pain of my chest being pressed against the wall.

My ribs are in no condition to be pressed against nor is my back.

"Borg tech," Delly said, with a grin.

Delly attached the device onto my right hand and he dropped me. I can feel wires implanting themselves into my skin. I am laid on my side watching in horror what is happening to my body without any means of stopping it. The cables went under my skin. Delly laughing standing right over me.

"This what they felt," Delly said. "Every single one."

"I...I...I...." I couldn't bare the pain that was much stronger than what C'zeek had done.

"You are not forgiven for exposing us to the Borgs," Delly said.

"Sorry..." I apologized, in a squeak.

Suddenly Delly is sent flying to the side and time stopped.

"Oh Q," Came Q2. "You are a mess."

I look up.

"You...." I said. "You conspired with them!"

"I did not, Q," Q2 said.

"Quarty," I said.

"All right, 'Quarty'," Q2 said. "All I did was respect your wishes and not interfere."

"Then why in the continuum are you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing, little brother," Q2 said. "Not just because I am finding it odd going to various sectors of the universe and not having to apologize for what you did."

"I never reached beyond," I said. "You know how busy I was teaching Junior."

Q2 appears in a chair, pretty much backwards.

Q2 has his elbow leaned on the back edge.

"I am aware of that," Q2 said. "How has it been living among the humans?"

"Fine," I said.

"You don't look fine to me," Q2 said. "Maybe I should heal--"

"Q!" I deepend my voice. "No!"

"What about the Borg nanites?" Q2 asked, horrified.

"I," I managed prop myself up. "Don't," I deepened my voice. "Care."

"You have gone a long way caring," Q2 said. "I can't leave you like this."

"Yes," I said, adjusting my voice to its usual tone. "You can!"

Q2 frowned.

"I am doing you a good favor and this is how you treat people who try to help!" Q2 said. "The nerves you have."

"I was once like you," I said. "Until I learned what it means to be human and have no interference what-so-ever by the Q."

"But what if you happen to be turned into a Q, again?" Q2 asked. "What then? You meddling with humans would be hypocritical of you."

"That is different," I said. "This is my life."

Q2 sighed.

"If you want it that way," Q2 said. "But I am just helping you...A little."

Q2 vanished in a flash of light.

The pain made by the Borg nanites ceased. I looked over to see the machine had been taken off somehow. But the pain otherwise in my body resulting from several other torture related devices still coursed through my body. Time resumed to its usual pace. Delly landed on the floor with a big old thud. I dragged myself through every bit of pain through the doorway then down the hall. Guessing my way to the transport room or where ever that is most safe in the event of a attack.

I am sent sliding to the other side of the hall under the blaring 'red alert' made by the computer.

White gas poured into the hall.

Several Romulans went past me.

So distracted they were.

After what felt like thirty two minutes I stopped. Sweat,bloody, and in pain. At least Jean Luc never had to undergo this when I took him places. Jean Luc was so lucky with me. Every day we put ourselves out into danger and everyday we come out fine as a whistle. But not today, really, we got some loss. My forehead pressed against the floor. I couldn't push myself any further. I felt weak, slow, and just hopeless.

I heard the sound of beaming.

I looked over to see Doctor Vance and Karzine.

"Commander Dodgers!" Doctor Vance said, coming over to me with Karzine.

"...How..." I managed to whisper.

"Their shields are destroyed," Karzine said, then she tapped on her communicator. "Three to sickbay."

Doctor Vance applied something to my neck and I was out.


	11. Taught a lesson in the past

**_...2369..._ **

**_...July 4th.._ **

I don't know how long it had been. My eyes reopened again to see Sick Bay with all the equipment, pristine room, and comfortable medical bed. I saw Q2 standing by the bed with a well placed smirk wearing a white kind of attire. The same pair I wore when taking Jean Luc on a trip to his past.

"Q...." I said, with a heavy sigh. "I am not in the mood for your lectures."

"I want you to see something, brother," Q2 said.

I leaned up, feeling remarkably...Okay.

"...Q, what did you do?" I ask.

"Nothing!" Q2 said, shaking his hands. "Come on...You really have to see this."

We were transported to sickbay where people are looking over Jean Luc and so are we. Jean Luc's shirt is stained and he is silent. The group backs off from the unresponsive body. I felt utter terror take over me. I look over toward Q2 feeling a sudden rage taking over me. I wanted to choke him, butcher his body into pieces, and beat him up. Not the exact order, of course.

"This occurred after a heart attack," Q2 said, smoothly. "He's dead because you were not there."

I huffed.

"So?" I asked.

"You don't exist," Q2 said. "This is the only surviving vessel of the federation that hasn't been attacked by the Borgs. They just learned about it five months ago and they have had no contact with Earth, Kronos, Vulcan, and Romulus." I stare at Q2. "The humans and the Q continuum cannot admit it."

"Admit what?" I asked.

Q2 looked over to me.

"Humanity needs you," Q2 said. I felt touched. "Tossing your existence away for Picard is sweet...but...Unneeded."

"Take me back," I said, turning my back to Jean Luc's dead body.

"You taught him a lesson and kept him from dying on that table," Q2 said, now to my side being so persistent in getting his point across. "He was saved by Pulaski last time...But this time; it was YOUR turn!"

"I know," I said.

"You could have snapped your fingers and brought him back," Q2 said.

"And then M would have come," I said. "I did the math before!" I flail my arms. "It would be a never ending time loop!" I turned towards Q2. "This is a fragile timeline Q, and you shouldn't show me the repercussions that I cannot prevent." I sighed. "Either way I end up dead. That's how it usually ends with that timeline."

"What about the Geordi kid?" Q2 asked.

"Stop right there," I said. "He's training and I wouldn't want to bother him!"

"For a thousand years," Q2 said. "You know this kid can time travel as we do."

"I know," I said.

"You know," Q2 said, not-so-much shocked.

"Stop repeating me," I said.

"You have a plan," Q2 said. "Oh goody!"

"No, I do not," I sitting down on the medical bay. "If you respect my wishes then you will not meddle in my mess!"

Q2 frowned.

"You refuse to ask for my help," Q2 said.

"I refuse," I said. "Because I don't need YOUR help!"

"Oh, I am hurt," Q2 said. "You still have a grudge on me for making the continuum turn you human."

"Leave," I said. "Me be."

"Fine," Q2 said.

In a white flash I am back in the USS Twister's sick bay on the table. I prop myself up feeling completely okay. Doctor Vance came over to me with a happy kind of expression on her face that I usually did not see on people about my well being.

"Finally you are awake," Doctor Vance said. "We thought you would never wake up."

I raised a brow.

"How did you go after the Karjizans in warp mode?" I asked.

"We had some help from the Enterprise with that," Doctor Vance said. "Our engineering got a upgrade thanks to La Forge and Data." I lowered my brow. "Why did the Karjizans want you, anyway?"

"I don't know," I lied. "May I go resume my duties?"

"Not a problem with me," Doctor Vance said.

I left sick bay then made my way to Captain Tonya's ready room where she is reading a book. She lowered her book down sitting on a couch and lowered her glasses down to the edge of the nose.

"Commander Dodgers," Captain Tonya said. "I am glad to see you are awake."

"Captain," I said. "They were not a new species."

"Oh, I know," Captain Tonya said.

I stare at Captain Tonya.

"Huh?" I said.

"One of the weapons turned out to be a Romulan weapon and we discovered their very mission was to get you," Captain Tonya explained. "We had one captured. We got enough information that they were mislead our commander was Q. You resemble each other but there is nothing strikingly similar."

"So what happened to their ship?" I asked.

"It was destroyed by their own warp core," Captain Tonya said. "You were lucky to have gotten out when you did."

I smiled.

"Figures," I said.

Captain Tonya got up from the couch.

"Number one," Captain Tonya said. "I have a question."

"Ask away," I said.

"What made you push yourself out of the room they kept you in?" Captain Tonya asked.

"The will to live," I said, without much hesitation.  "I had a opportunity and I took it."

"I am glad you took it," Captain Tonya said. "I am lucky to have you aboard my ship, number one."

At the moment then I realized I did, in fact, earn that title to be called 'number one'.

"I am glad to be aboard," I said. "Captain."

I left the Captain's ready room then sat down into the chair.

All is right in the world.


	12. Bitterness in the air

_**..2374..** _

_**...April 6th...** _

"And that is how you ended up in Q prison," I explained.

Jean Luc raised his brows.

"What is your full name?" Jean Luc asked.

"I already told you," I said.

Jean Luc lowered his dark eyebrows.

"I am supposed to be looking for someone," Jean Luc said. "And I have a feeling you are that person."

I sighed.

"Say my name," I said. "You are in my world now, Jean Luc, so that means I am visible."

"Commander Quarty..." Jean Luc said.

"Go on," I said, waving my hand.

"Riker..." Jean Luc said.

"One moreee," I said, waving my hand.

"Dodgers," Jean Luc said.

I smiled.

"Good job," I said, clapping my hands.

Jean Luc's eyes widened.

"What do you mean I am in your world?" Jean Luc asked.

"You see...Quarty Riker Dodgers is name I made up," I said. "I chose the middle name Riker after your first officer. I chose the last name 'Dodgers' because I seem to dodge death at every turn. Quarty is short hand for Quarter."

"But...Commander Quarty has a file," Jean Luc said.

"Because I worked hard to be there when M popped up!" I said. "M is the antagonist continuum who despise Q and want to get rid of us!" I stood up. "Your Android friend is right outside the abnormality in a shuttle, the second shuttle in fact. You were transported here because someone had to tell you to let it go."

"I cannot go back without you, Commander Quarty," Jean Luc said.

I walk over to the door.

"Jean Luc," I said. "You need a body to go back with...Ask one of the guards to conjure one up for you." I lowered my voice turning my head slightly to the right. "I am sorry, Mon capitaine." I face toward him seeing that look of recognition. "Please; it is for your own good. Your mind will burn in flames if you continue to remember me in this timeline and I do not want that to happen. You are a good captain. I hate for you to die remembering me."

The door to the left opened for me.

"Q..." Jean Luc said.

"This is where your search ends, Jean Luc," I said.

I went through the gate and into the light.

"Q!" Jean Luc used the wall to help himself up. He grabbed the bars. "Q, come back!"


	13. Gone, but maybe not

**_...2374..._ **

**_...April 6th..._ **

"He is dead all right," Beverely said, where Picard stood there along with Data.

"It can't be..." Picard said. "Mr Data, my quarters."

"Yes sir," Data said.

Data and Picard left sick bay.

"I wonder how you got into that abnormality," Beverley said, pretty curious at Commander Dodgers's body.

About an hour later the second shuttle departed the Enterprise without Picard. This time it is Data going in under Picard's orders. His main mission is to retrieve Q from the Q plane of souls no matter what the entity said. Data darted off from the Enterprise this time intending to go through the abnormality. From what Picard had said; this entity had done quite a lot that annoyed the crew in the previous timeline. Or more so the prime timeline that Picard had some trouble calling.

"Data," Came La Forge's voice.

Data turned toward the source of La Forge's voice.

"Geordi?" Data said.

In a white light appeared La Forge.

"Don't go in there," La Forge said. "That is not the entrance."

"...Geordi, how did you get aboard this shuttle?" Data asked.

"Please, stop," La Forge said.

Data pressed a few buttons making the shuttle stop.

"Geordi, did you sneak in?" Data asked.

"No,Data," La Forge said. "I am Q."

"You are not Q," Data said.

"I am a Q," La Forge said. "Captains orders you go after him?"

"Yes," Data said.

La Forge smiled.

"I will do it for you buddy," La Forge said. "I will go and retrieve Q. Just tell the Captain it will be all fixed...I recently finished my training..." The smile faded from La Forge's face. "I missed you, Data."

"How long has it been?" Data asked.

"One thousand years," La Forge said. "I suppose this mistake of Q's will come in handy."

La Forge smiled.

In a white flash Data is returned to his quarters and the shuttle is returned.


	14. The search is over

"Q!" La Forge shouted. "Q who is friends with Jean Luc Picard!" He shouted into open white space that seemed to be empty like a void. "I want to speak with you!"

La Forge found himself in the holodeck.

This must be Q's way of a comfort zone because the next it turned into ten forward.

Q is with a Q with dark hair and rosy lips. He seemed to be enjoying himself chatting to this lady. Q had his fingers wrapped around a glass cup that is full of milk of the sorts. He seemed to be generally happy where he is. There is outer space behind the glass windows replicating the Enterprise's build.

"Q," La Forge said with a smile.

La Forge approached the two.


	15. Endgame

"Q," Came the voice of La Forge.

I looked up.

"You," I said. "How did you get here?"

La Forge made a chair appear and he sat down on it.

"Oh, so you are the Q who made a human become a Q," Lady Q2 said.

"It was for a good cause!" I said.

Lady Q2 gets up then left me.

"La Forge," I said, turning toward the man. "You must have a good reason to appear in my after life."

"I do," La Forge said. "I know a way to prevent M from listening in and I am doing it right now."

I raised a brow.

"You were not even there," I said. "Besides, no one can avoid the target of my insults. I am like a bullseye."

"My friend Data was going to go in that abnormality," La Forge said. "But I stopped him."

"Good work," I said, taking a drink.

"You are coming with me," La Forge said. "And all of this will be undone. ALL of it!"

"But I am dead," I said. "You can't expect to bring the dead back and not have--"

"You know, I am pretty omnipotent," La Forge interrupted me. "I can do whatever I want."

I put down the glass.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"You have a milk beard," La Forge said.

I wipe off the milk beard.

"What is this grand idea you have?" I asked.

La Forge smiled.

"I am going straight to the Enterprise," La Forge said. "The prime one."

La Forge snapped his fingers.

The next I knew was being in the Captain's chair.

"Q,get off my chair!" Came Jean Luc's usual demand.

I looked over with a smile to the door where Jean Luc stood.

"Ah,nice to know I was missed," I said, this time reappearing in the chair beside Jean Luc's chair.

La Forge appeared in the second chair.

"There, all fixed," La Forge said.

Data and Jean Luc stared at La Forge.

"Geordi?" Data asked. "How did you get there?"

La Forge takes off his visor then makes it vanish and his eyes have pupils.

"Different Geordi," La Forge said.

"Q, what did you do to my---" Jean Luc started to ask but I interjected.

"Ah don't worry," I interjected, waving my hand. "La Forge is still in engineering," I look over toward La Forge. "Yes, I really do like what you did." I nodded then turned grim. "But don't do that again; that would cost more power than you are used to."

"Who says this was my first time?" La Forge asked.

I was left silent contemplating what that mean.

"La Forge?" Jean Luc asked. "What is going on?"

La Forge faced toward Jean Luc.

"It is nice to see you again, Captain," La Forge said. "It has been too long."

La Forge snapped his fingers and there he went.

"Q," Jean Luc said. "What is the meaning of this?"

I stare at Jean Luc.

"No 'get off my bridge'?" I asked. "That is so unlike you." I shook my head. "I have some other things to attend to..." Specifically Romulus 5. "...And what earth year is it?"

"2371," Jean Luc sad.

I smiled.

"See you....Out there," I said, and then I snapped my fingers leaving the bridge.

**The End.**


End file.
